


jamisson (junkrat) Fawkes (WIP romance story.)

by Kylapon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylapon/pseuds/Kylapon
Summary: just a small story i hope to expand on. hope you guys like it.





	jamisson (junkrat) Fawkes (WIP romance story.)

Jamison has always blasted through life. figuratively and literally. whether it was his childhood or his adult life. he's always had a hard life that would bring barriers up, and he'd knock them down explosively. 

but ever since Overwatch, Junkrat (his moniker in the fight for justice against Talon.) has noticed fewer bombs and less beauty in explosions. and more in the relaxation and comradery of his new found friends. 

for one, his old friend Roadhog was more used to taking easy nowadays. now he was sitting in the lobby when they weren't called to action. usually reading a book or talking with the muscle-bound Russian named Zareya. 

jammy usually found he had a harder time than his Aussie buddy. most others thought he was insane. which he couldn't help it. being driven slightly insane from irradiated Australia did that to most of the lower lands of the outback. 

but out of all the people in this wide-world team. he didn't expect the woman from the Vishkar Corporation. Satya Vaswani was a very reserved person. And not in the sense of being shy, she just liked to keep with her morals and thoughts. not really one to be a team player at first. but after a chance encounter with her. and making her laugh. Junkrat realized that this woman had more dark times in her life then even he could count on his remaining hand. finding out about her homeless situation, and feeling an indentured servitude to the Vishkar family. Jammy felt that a wonderful person like this was just cold cause she didn't want more on her hands. 

ever since then since sharing their stories the two have had an understanding. and maybe even more.


End file.
